1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld abrader, and more particularly relates to a handheld abrader that may reduce the cost of use and may be adjusted according to the user's need conveniently to increase the applicability of the handheld abrader.
2. Description of Related Art
When a surface of metal needs cleaning, decontaminating or descaling, a grinding tray is connected to and rotated with a conventional handheld abrader to grid or polish the surface of metal to provide a cleaning, decontaminating or descaling effect to the metal. The conventional handheld abrader has a body, a driving device and a grinding tray. The body is gun shaped and has a handle and a gun body. The gun body is connected to the handle and has a mounting chamber. The driving device is mounted in the mounting chamber of the gun body and has a driving shaft. The driving shaft is rotatably connected to the body by the driving device and has an end extending out of a front side of the gun body. The grinding tray is connected to the end of the driving shaft and is rotated with the driving shaft relative to the body.
However, the conventional handheld abrader may provide a cleaning, decontaminating or descaling effect to the metal. Since the driving shaft of the conventional handheld abrader has a specific torque, users need to replace or buy handheld abraders with different torques when the metal needs to be grinded or polished by different ways such as rough grinding or fine grinding, and this may increase the cost of use and may limit the applicability of the conventional handheld abrader.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a handheld abrader to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.